Interspecies Love: The Human and Kunoichi
by Giriko-99
Summary: Another story of my Interspecies Love series. Rated M for mature content. Don't read if you're 18 years of age.


**A/N:**

A gentleman by the name of ObeliskX suggested me to do a pairing and as always, I'm gonna do it. Remember, I take suggestions so don't be afraid to lob one. Plus I do enjoy creating these one shots so if you have a suggestion don't forget to place on either on the Reviews section or on the PM box.

As always, please do enjoy these stories. And make sure you give ObelixK the credit since this was his idea, not mine.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Monster Musume. But I do own my OCs.**

* * *

A young man walked with his father after a long night of playing a youth league match of Chinese-8 Ball. He stands at around 6'6 and has a nice muscular but not overly muscular physique. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress vest, red tie. black dress pants, and also those nice black and white gangster Oxford shoes. He has unusual silver hair and blue eyes.

His name is Milo Diesel and he's 14 years old walking out of the building victorious after a close match. Now you may be wondering why is he here in Japan if he has an American name? Well he was adopted by a Japanese family. At that time, Milo's father decided to move back to Japan as he got a better job opportunity than in America. So he along with the rest of the family and their newly adopted baby, Milo, they got up and went back to the motherland. The young man grew up into the Japanese culture ever since and as usual, expectations are to be expected out of him. He, however, was able to meet them without a problem.

And about his personality? He's a quiet individual and looks a bit intimidating as he grew up over the years which many people tend to kinda avoid him. But in truth, if you meet the guy, you'd be surprised at how nice he is. Now you may be asking yourself as to how he was caught up in the game of Chinese-8 Ball. Well to be precise, he went to one of his father's parties that his office mates hosted and the moment he saw the pool table he was already interested in what type of game they were playing. Noticing his look, Milo's father decided to take him in to a billiards practicing center and from there on, he got hooked into the game. On the weekends he would watch videos pertaining to the game and even watch some matches to observe the players carefully calculating where they want the cue ball to land to their next target.

"You did really well my son on that last frame of the match. I thought that you were nearly beaten by Ryuuji Kyonuske." said Milo's father.

"That was what I feared. It was a really close match but I was able to bounce back thanks to his foul."

"By the way, how did everything go with the rest of the other team members?" asked Milo's father.

"Well they were able to do well. I was just paired up with a really good player that's all. I just need to practice and everything will be fine."

"Alright then. Saturday sounds good?"

Milo nodded. As the two entered in the car, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run through his entire system. Now it wasn't the cold air that made him shiver but something else. Rather, it felt like somebody is watching him from a distance with some malicious intentions aimed towards him. Turning around, he spotted a mysterious figure standing on top of the building roof he just played his match in. He couldn't really see the full details but he knew for a fact that the outline of the figure belongs to that of a woman. Other than that, he couldn't really get a good look as the moon behind was shinning brightly.

As he continued to stare at the woman, he could feel the sense that he is going to have his life ended by her hands and he was scared of it. He wasn't ready to die just yet as he has a lot to live for. The moment he blinked, the figure was already gone. It boggled him to no end as he was wondering who in the world that person is. Plus the way she disappeared from his view as he blinked made him start to think that he was hallucinating or something.

" _That was strange. Usually people don't vanish that quickly. I mean sure it may happen in an anime but not in real life. It seems surreal but at the same time, it wasn't. It felt as if she was there in flesh and blood. Oh well no use in pondering for that long. A good bath and some sleep will hopefully cure this delimma._ "

With that, he entered in the car and the vehicle left the place. As it left, the mysterious figure watched as it disappeared into the next street. Already she got her sights on the target and she is going to complete the mission of assassinating her target no matter what the cost. After all, it was what she was trained to do and she isn't going to let him escape her grasp.

" _You may run forever, but you can't hide from me. The moment I find you, you better be ready for the worst._ "

And with that, the woman left.

* * *

 **[Timeskip...two years later]**

Milo woke up as he got another day of high school to attend. Stretching his limbs, he got off from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he went to his room and got dressed in his school uniform which consisted of a black blazer with the school crest logo on the left chest pocket, khaki pants, and a floral Hawaiian shirt. Now why would he wear that as part of his school uniform? He just likes it and was rather comfortable with it. The teachers didn't really care as to what type of shirt he wears just as long as he wears the school blazer and khaki pants.

Milo grabbed his blazer, bag, along with his billiard stuff and went out of his apartment that he is currently living in right now. Reason he is living by himself there is because the school he is attending to is quite far from his place. Plus he got accepted into the school after he looked at the results of his entrance exams. After locking the door to his apartment, he went off towards school.

Arriving there, he students interacting with Monster Girls. Now you may be wondering how in the world were there even Monster Girls in the first place? Well let's go back in history shall we?

It started a few months back right around the middle of October and the Japanese government was the first to encounter these monster girls. Sounds scary am I right? At first it does sound outright frightening as all the typical fantasy monsters that were portrayed in movies are now walking around the streets. But in truth, they aren't really that bad. These girls just wanted to learn more about the human culture and the ways of society. So the government decided to place these girls under the care of families called "Host Families".

As time flew by, the government established some laws to both the Monster girls and the Host Families. Jobs are now open to the Monster Girls along with education. In fact, Milo's high school were among the other high schools to accept Monster Girls which made each passing day look like a circus act to watch. At least that eradicated the mundane and boring atmosphere which he hated with a passion.

Getting in his homeroom, he got seated and pulled out his phone. As he was reading some sports news, Yuuji came up to him and greeted him.

"Hey what's up Milo?" asked Yuuji.

"Nothing much. You?" asked Milo.

"Ah the usual. Also I was asked to be a Host Family to a girl named Runa. She's an Arachne and she came from Italy."

"Interesting...so what does she do?" asked Milo.

"Well she can cook, clean, is really good at managing the budget that my parents left me. Also she's smart and tutors me in math and Japanese. My parents adore her and even gave her the permission to punish me if I ever get out of line."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Milo said curtly.

"Man you're an ass when you say that, but that's besides the point. What's really interesting is that she can weave her own clothes from her own web. In fact, she repaired some of my clothes that had some tears here and there. Also, from what I've heard from her stories, I believe that her family own a Fashion line or something of the like."

"Is being a Host Family hard?" asked Milo.

"Not really. You just have to make sure the girls don't get any misunderstandings as they tend to read some crappy articles about how humans interact with each other. Once you explain the social norms, they'll understand. But then again, there are some air-headed and naive girls that wouldn't get a clue and would insinuate some misunderstandings. Other than that, nothing I can tell you but hopefully you wouldn't have a hard time dealing with them."

The bell rang and the rest of the students went to their seats. The teacher then went to the podium and started to take attendance. Once everybody was called and accounted for, she then called out at the door.

"You may come in."

As the new student came in the classroom, everybody had different reactions. She stood at a height of 5'5, has raven hair tied in a ponytail with a cute red ribbon keeping it in place. She has creamy ivory skin, a toned and athletic figure but that didn't really affect her womanly curves that badly. In fact, it just made her womanly assets more pronounced. The young female student has an angelic heart shaped face along with her mysterious yet interesting purple eyes would hypnotize any man that she would pass by. In short, she was a beauty to behold.

The boys, minus Milo, who is looking at the window at the moment, and Kazuto, had hearts planted in their eyes while the girls on the other hand were really jealous of the new student as she has a killer body that many women would die to have.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." said the teacher.

"My name is Akane Mitsuya. I moved from Kobe to Tokyo because my father had a better job opportunity here. I like to cook, and also watch anime. However, I don't like men trying to go after defenseless women along with those who look down upon others misfortunes." Akane introduced herself while she said in her cold monotone voice.

"Are there any other questions for our transfer student?" asked the teacher.

A student raised his hand up and the teacher called him.

"Do you have a boyfriend or the like?"

"I do." Akane moved her head towards Milo's direction and everybody turned to the same direction she was staring at. All the boys were already jealous at the man as there could be no way that she would be dating this tall and intimidating person. On the other hand, the girls who were staring at him were jealous at Akane. Unknown to Milo, all of the girls in his high school developed a crush to him. He may be intimidating at first sight but they get to know him a bit more, already they were into him at first sight.

" _Why the fuck is Milo the only one that gets all the babe's attention?! Kami-sama do you really hate us that much?!_ " the boys glared daggers at the oblivious silver haired man.

" _Die you slut! Try any moves and you're gonna regret it!_ " the girls clutched their desks tightly as they had a rather dangerous amount of KI leaking around the air. Akane wasn't really that fazed by it as she was pretty much used to this. After all, she has faced worse enemies than these girls.

" _Such a beautiful sight to see. Wonder if there are anymore when lunch rolls ready and available?_ "

"Alright then. Now that we've taken care of the intros, please take a seat next to Mr. Diesel and we'll get on with class."

So Akane went towards the seat and class resumed albeit with a lot of staring from time to time towards the two people. While class was going on, Milo averted his attention from the clouds to the blackboard. As the teacher was going through the lesson, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with this new transfer student. It bugged him really but decided not to show it.

" _Whenever I look at her, my mind flashes back that one night after I won that Chinese 8-Ball match. Could it be truly **her** or am I just mistaking her for somebody else?_" Milo mused to himself while he was writing down important notes for the upcoming test. Unknown to him, Akane was thinking about something else entirely.

" _Whenever he looks at me, I get goosebumps. Why is that? I've heard from some of my fellow assassins that whenever these goosebumps occur it meant that I'm attracted to my target. There's no way that it is that possible! Or could it? No I can't think of these foolish thoughts right now. My main objective is to kill him and that's that. After all, it's my duty as a Kunoichi to carry out my mission without fail and I'm not going to falter from this_ _one._ "

As the bell rang for lunch, all of the boys flocked to Akane only for her to give a cold glare to them. They backed off slightly as they were terrified of her menacing stare. Giving up, they went towards the lunch room.

Akane then decided to go up towards the rooftop to meet up with her intended target. Now you may be wondering how she was able to know where Milo eats during lunch time? Well it's quite simple and pretty obvious. A good assassin must observe their target at all times. It's the number one rule of thumb and it never fails her.

Meanwhile, Milo was on the rooftop by himself eating lunch while observing the shape-shifting clouds. As he was eating his lunch, he saw Akane come up. He stopped for a moment and observed as to what she is doing here. The raven haired woman didn't say anything as she took her place next to him. Scooting a bit father so that she can have space, the young man noticed that she didn't have any food to eat. Scrambling through his lunch bag, he grabbed an apple and gave it to her.

Akane eyed at him suspiciously for a minute thinking of this simple offering as a trap. Gingerly, she took the apple and inspected it for a moment. Milo raised an eyebrow on this reaction.

"Is the apple spoiled or something? If so I have something else to give you." Milo said to her in his baritone voice which caused her to blush.

"N-no. T-t-there's nothing wrong with it." Akane stuttered. Oh how shameful for her as a Kunoichi to stutter. This is uncharacteristic of her but then again, his baritone voice did sound rather, what's the word...sexy?

Milo just shrugged and continued to finish up his lunch that his mother made for him.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Milo asked her.

"Oh it's not bad other than the fact that the boys are constantly trying to court me. I do know, however, that the girls aren't that fond of me really. It seems they view me as a woman that stole their most admired one." said Akane.

Milo was taken by surprise when she said that. Sure he may have caught them staring at him as if something was on his face but to hear Akane say the girls liking him is another whole matter.

"Interesting. I didn't know that."

The Kunoichi just stared at him in disbelief. Surely any male would automatically see the signs of a girl hinting of her crush to the person she likes. Then again, he may not have taken interests into such things due to his busy schedule and also him practicing to perfect his skills in Chinese-8 Ball. Looking at his watch, Milo got up and started to go towards the door leading to the rooftop. Akane followed suit and the two continued the rest of the school day.

* * *

"Alright Akane. It's nice knowing you and all. I'll see you later ne?" said Milo as he started to leave towards the other direction. Akane nodded and left towards Milo's house.

As she arrived at his place, she went to work unlocking his apartment door using her hair pin. Once she was done doing that, she observed his living space to make sure that there were no traps lying around the area. After she was done looking around the area, she then decided to make herself feel comfortable and wait for Milo to return. Pulling out a vial encased in a glass tube, she swished the purple liquid while muttering to herself,

"Soon Milo. Soon you'll be mine and nobody will claim you as their own property. Fufufu~."

"A-Achoo!" Milo sneezed just as he was about to take his shot on the 10 ball.

"You alright Milo?" asked Yuuji from the other table.

"I'm fine."

Milo went back to focusing on potting the 10 ball. Gauging his shot on the cue ball, he struck it and successfully potted it. Even though he lost concentration for a minute right there, he can immediately get back to focus on the task at hand. Once he potted the 10 ball, he looked at the table and saw that he landed perfectly near the 8 ball near the corner pocket. Without wasting anytime, he aimed the cue towards the 8 Ball and potted right in the pocket.

"Good job Milo-kun. Now everybody get a partner and face off each other as usual. This time instead of two, we're doing three frames on these ones."

So Milo picked Yuuji and the two went off towards one of the tables ready to start it off. Yuuji and Milo did the traditional face off and Milo's ball is near the railings. Yuuji racked the solid and stripe balls together with the 8 ball at the center. Once that was done, Milo grabbed the cue ball, placed it at the center of the table, and shot the break.

The balls went flying around the table and he was able to pot three balls, two stripes and one solid. Chalking his cue, he decided to go ahead with the stripes since they were the ones that were more spread out nicely than the solids. As usual, he was able to clear the rack without any problems. The team kept on practicing their 8-ball techniques until they time is up.

Leaving the place Milo went back to his apartment. Arriving at his place, he saw some nice looking black cars parked in the lot. Confused as to why they were there, he went up towards the door, albeit cautiously. When he opened it, he was met with government officials and to his surprise, Akane Mitsuya. She was there calmly sipping some tea while sitting on the sofa. His body felt a bit of a chill going down his spine because this meant big trouble.

"Excuse me sir. Are you the resident of this apartment room?" asked the government agent.

"Y-yes sir." said Milo.

"Alright then. Ms. Smith, you're in charge of letting this young man know about the Interspecies Program along with regulations etc. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

The rest of the government agents left leaving Ms. Smith, Milo, and Akane in the living room of his apartment. At first, there was an awkward silence brewing in the air until Ms. Smith decided to break the ice.

"Lovely place you have here."

"Thanks Ms. Smith." said Milo confused as to why a Japanese person would have an American last name but decided to let it go as it wasn't important right now. The one thing he's confused about is why is he picked for the Interspecies Program.

"Anyways, let's get down to business shall we? It's late at night and I believe that you have some school tomorrow am I correct?"

"I have a four day weekend Ms. Smith. You don't have to rush through things ma'am."

"Well let me cut to the chase and not slow things down shall we? The reason why you're chosen to be in this program is because Mitsuya-san right here is a Monster Girl. A kunoichi to be precise."

Milo had a look of confusion right now. Is this really a joke or is this reality?

"I can see why you may be confused but please let me finish Diesel-kun. She is here on a mission to find you and assassinate you. At first I thought that she would literally kill you but I guess that's not the case. I would say that these 'assassinations' were...how should I say this...to understand you about your daily life and what not. Anyways, here's the information telling you about the laws and regulations of the Interspecies Program along with paperwork telling you that she is under her care. Any questions?"

"Does my dad know?" Milo asked her.

"Indeed he has. We contacted him a couple hours ago while you were away. He already listed all the information regarding about parent information etc. All you need to do is to fill out things that would involve you and after that, you're set. Look I know it's pretty much a lot to take in and I understand but do you want to go through this?"

The silver haired teen took a minute to process through things before he finally reached to a conclusion. He grabbed the packet and asked Ms. Smith this simple question.

"When is it due?"

"Two days from now. If you read through it and have completed the paperwork then any time tomorrow would be nice."

Ms. Smith got up from her chair and left the apartment place. As she left, Milo then told Akane,

"Well pick whatever place you want to sleep in. I have a spare room over there if you need it."

With that he went back to bed trying to clear up today's events from his mind. The kunoichi, on the other hand, wasn't really keen on sleeping separately from her beloved one so when he fell asleep, she snuggled next to him making sure that they aren't going towards

* * *

 **[Timeskip...A year later...]**

A year has gone by since Milo and Akane became a couple. They went on many dates as any other couple would do and also enjoyed their time with each other. There's also the occasional attempts for Akane to try and seduce the young man albeit he didn't really jump on her because he isn't the type of guy to think with his hormones. Milo, however, was this close to doing the deed with Akane and it was due to the full moon had he not gotten some ice to cool her off.

That's right the full moon. You see, whenever there's a full moon, Monster Girls would go into heat and for some unknown scientific reasons their minds are clouded with nothing more than having babies with their loved one. Luckily though, Yuuji was able to tell him about getting some ice to cool a monster girl off, reverting their lust clouded mind to sanity. Reason why he does this is because he can't break the law about Monster Girls and their host families having sexual relationships.

Recently the Japanese government now allow sexual relationships thus making Akane obviously excited. Now she would do anything to make him hers and nobody's. And about the vial? Well she kept that in store until the moment is right and now is the time to use it.

" _I'll think about using it for dinner tonight and make sure that I slip it in his drink without him noticing anything suspicious._ "

So she decided to go ahead with the plan. Grabbing it from her pocket, she dropped tiny bits of it into the drink. The color of the liquid didn't change due to the fact that the color of the vial was a clear, just like water. As expected of a skilled assassin. As her boyfriend got done with cooking dinner, they said their graces before digging in. Akane glanced from the side to see her lover boy drink his water and, as she expected, he had a strange reaction to the drink.

"Hmmm. Must be my taste buds or something. Then again, I did eat some horrible sushi today during lunch and I wasn't really happy about that."

" _You wish Milo-kun. But just you wait. Tonight is even gonna get more... **spicy** than usual._ " Akane grinned as she finished her meal that her beloved made. Once they were done with fixing the table and all that, the silver haired teen decided to take a shower while she finishes with washing the dishes. Once she placed them all in the rack of the dishwasher, she hastily went to their bedroom and put on a red bra and red panties. Untying her ponytail she was the epitome of beauty.

Meanwhile Milo was having a hard time trying to keep his hormones under control. Unknown to him, the water he drank was spiked with a vial. He was trying to calm it down by turning the knob to freezing cold but it wasn't working. In fact he couldn't feel the freezing water hit his skin as his body grew more heated with desire. If a cold shower is not gonna help him then he has to go to Akane for some help.

" _W-what's going on with me? I can't think rationally for a second and all I ever think of is fucking a certain beauty in my house. I need to go to Akane before things get way out of hand._ "

Turning off the shower, he dried himself off and placed his house clothes on. As he went out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, his eyes feasted on a sight that he'll never forget in his entire teenage life.

* * *

 **[Lemon time folks! If you don't wanna read it, then skip. Simple as that.]**

Sitting on his bed is his girlfriend with her leg over the other wearing a seductive grin on her face. Getting up, she sauntered towards her target. Every step she takes, she tantalizingly swayed her hips to her silver haired boyfriend. Once she is near her boyfriend, she tenderly took his face in her hands and kissed him. Milo couldn't understand why he's heatedly making out with his girlfriend but he can't fight the urge to do it. His hormones took over his brain and all he can think of is to take this sexy vixen to bed and claim her as his.

Akane retracted from the kiss, smiling as her sweet and delicious plan is now set in motion.

"Milo-kun you're such a good kisser. But don't worry it only gets better and better." Akane seductively whispered to him as she kissed him back with full fervor.

As they walked back to the bed, Akane couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she felt his tongue dominating over hers. She tried to fight it but it was no use. It was a losing fight and she ended up being submissive towards her lover. After a few minutes worth of kissing, they separated from each other with Akane pushing Milo on the bed as she seductively crawled on top of him. Taking off his shirt, she started to drool at the sight of his muscular chest. She licked every nook and cranny of his well developed muscles making him groan in satisfaction.

As she was done ministering to his chest, she felt a tent forming up in his shorts. Taking off both his shorts and boxers, her eyes widened in surprise to see a nice big dick standing tall. She then took his dick into her hands and started to gently massage it. Ichigo moaned as he felt her small and soft hands doing wonders to his aching member.

"Oh you really like it eh? Don't worry, I'll do something to make you feel better. Just sit back and let me do all the work..."

Wasting no time in giving her lover some pleasure, her left hand massaged his length while her right fondled his balls gently. Milo's lust filled mind was going into overdrive with pleasure as he was experiencing the best massage ever. It wasn't really unusual for a Kunoichi to go into missions where they use sex as a tool to help them get closer to their target and do the assassination. Akane herself was no exception as she too went on missions like that. This time however, she isn't going to assassinate him. Rather, her number one objective is to grab his heart. Even though the two were dating, she wanted to take this relationship towards the next level and right now, her plan is rather going well.

Milo was definitely enjoying the immense pleasure his lover is giving him. While she was doing that, she spotted some precum leaking from the head of his member. Knowing what this means, she dipped her head down and licked the sensitive mushroom head.

"Oh Akane. That feels really good."

Grinning, the raven haired beauty then continued to lick his head while her hands kept on fondling his member. After a few licks, she then slowly slithered her tongue towards his length. She kept going back and forth, albeit slowly, from the shaft towards the head and back, licking each sensitive vein covering his erect tower tenderly.

"Damn it Akane. You're really good at this..." Milo moaned as he was being teased by his lover.

The raven haired beauty smiled and continued to blow her lover. She used her tongue to slither around his dick like an serpent ready to squeeze a victim to death. The moment she squeezed her tongue around his dick, it was the end for him. As he released his load into her mouth, the Kunoichi savored the taste of his essence. It tasted like vanilla and made sure to never leave a single drop fall as he continued to release it into her mouth. Once Milo was done releasing his load, she took off her bra and underwear leaving her natural body exposed and bare only for him to see. His dick got hard again and it only made Akane giggle.

"Like what you see Milo-kun?" Akane asked him teasingly.

"Definitely. Now I believe it's your turn my love."

The silver haired man didn't waste time as he flipped her over the bed making him on top of her. She shivered in anticipation as Milo started to inhale the sweet scent of her raven hair. After that, he went towards her neck and started to lick it. She moaned softly as she shivered in pleasure with him licking and biting at it resulting in a hickey. The man took his mouth off her neck and started to trail his tongue towards her breasts. She mewled as he started to suck on her pink erect nipple.

"Oh koibito~. It feels really good~. More~."

"As you wish Akane-chan."

He flicked his and twirled tongue around the left nipple while he gently tweaked the right with his fingers. He loved the taste and wanted to have some more. her moans were increasing as he kept on having his way with her chest. He then wanted to feel her breasts so he started to fondle with their boobs. His big hands sunk a bit into the skin and boy did those fun bags have some nice elasticity towards them.

After he was done playing with them, he went down further south to her most sacred treasure. He was so aroused at the sight of her wet pussy that he dove right in. He started eating her out but he didn't do it so viciously. As he took a few licks here and there, he couldn't help but want some more of her sweet flavor. Nel moaned a bit more loudly at the contact of his tongue licking her wet, hot folds. While he was licking her out, his hands started to grope and fondle her boobs so that he can heighten her pleasure some more.

"Oh Milo-kun! More! More!" Akane screamed.

Not the one to deny her wish, Milo parted his hands from her breasts and went down to her soaking pussy. He spread her folds out and slipped his tongue in her prompting her to buck her hips into his face. She screamed as he wagged his tongue in and around her sex. The moment he pressed his tongue up to her G-Spot, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she approached her squirting orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING!"

He pulled himself out, he watched her lose control of her orgasm as she squirted her love juices immensely. He couldn't help but get turned on as his dick wants to be inside her being and ravage her to no end. Once her orgasmic climax ended, the silver haired teen then proceeded to position his dick towards her waiting wet hole.

"You ready Akane?" Milo asked her while still under the effects of the vial she placed in his drink earlier. Akane smiled at the gesture he was doing. Even though it wasn't her first, her heart swelled at the tender care her Host Family is giving her.

"Put it in. I want you to claim my heart, body and soul koibito." Akane whiserped

Akane placed her small hands onto his shoulders as she was ready to brace herself for the inevitable pleasure awaiting her. Milo then slipped inside her slowly placing his massive tower inch by inch. The raven haired beauty gritted her teeth as she felt her sex stretch painfully so that it can accommodate the incoming invader. Once he was fully situated inside of her, he didn't move a bit as he doesn't want to put her in too much pain. Milo wiped her tears and placed some small butterfly kisses just to comfort her. Even though his patience is getting thin, he wants to make sure that this night is memorable for both of them.

"G-go ahead Milo. I'm alright. Move."

Going with her request, he then proceeded to move slowly. As he kept on fucking her slowly, the pain started to subside in her womb. She didn't want her boyfriend to keep on going at this slow of a pace so she told him,

"Milo. Please go faster! I want you to ravage me!"

"Alright then. Here it goes!"

The Kunoichi couldn't think of anything coherent as her lover started to fuck her in a moderate yet rough and hard pace. Akane, with all her strength, wrapped her arms around his neck. The two lovers kissed each other passionately as he continued to rock her world. Their tongues were clashing violently as he continued to fuck her stupidly.

As Milo continued to pound her missionary style, she could immediately feel her release coming in. Her walls tightened around his prick making him groan into the kiss. After two more thrusts, he couldn't hold it in anymore and jammed his dick all the way towards her womb, filling her up with his essence and maleness. She moaned as she could feel her walls milking his dick dry while she squirted a powerful torrent of her love juice. She closed her eyes as she wanted to prolong this ecstatic feeling of her lover filling her up to the brim.

The two continued to make out for a few minutes until the need for oxygen is in need. As they separated, a line of spit connected to each of their mouths making them blush a little from their heated kissing session. Even though Milo came already into her, he was still hard and wasn't really satisfied with just one go. Akane gave him a seductive grin and decided to tease him a bit.

"Milo-kun you naught boy. You still haven't had enough of me yet?"

"What can I do, kanojo? One round isn't enough to satisfy me."

"That's alright Milo because I'm not content as well. Want another go?"

"Sure thing." Milo grinned at her.

Akane then went on her hands and knees and wagged her luscious ass to the young man. Ichigo's dick twitched painfully as she was teasing him with that seductive smile of hers. Well two can play that game. Placing his hands on her ass, he rubbed his dick at her entrance prompting Nel to groan in dissatisfaction.

"Mou don't tease me any longer Ichi-kun~. Please stick it in."

"As you wish kanojo."

He smacked her ass and slid inside her at the same time. This caused her to yelp as she felt the stinging pleasure of having her ass smacked along with his dick entering into her at the same time. The silver haired teen saw her face lit up in a lewd expression which prompted him to have an evil idea forming on top of his head.

"So you like to have some pain while I fuck you stupid eh? My what a masochistic girl you are. This calls for some punishment Akane-chan."

"Yes! I'm a naughty masochistic girl for having my ass smacked! Please punish me master!"

Milo got aroused when she called him master. Lifting her ass up with his two big hands, he smacked it as he kept on pushing inside of her deeper. As he kept on doing that, he felt his cock getting sucked in as deeper within her entire being. When he stopped smacking her ass, he could see it burn hot red. He felt so bad for doing it but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that she would have her fantasy of having her ass smacked fulfilled. The more he pushed into her, the tighter it gets. In fact he just wanted to blow his load into her waiting womb but fought the urge to do that. After all, he wanted to come at the same time as she does.

"More! Master I want more!"

"Who does this body belong to you whore?! Say it!"

"Yours! Only yours for the taking! You can have this slutty body of mine whenever you want Master! Just keep fucking me to oblivion!"

"Oh I intend to do that my dear."

The more he kept on thrusting into her, the more she screamed into ecstasy. Her pink fleshy walls were tightening around his horse size dick excreting and coating it with more of her silver love juices. Her mind went blank and her tongue lolled out of her mouth when she felt him poking at her sensitive cervix. Even though Ichigo lost his virginity to hers a couple minutes ago, he's already fucking like a champ.

The silver haired man placed his left arm around her stomach while his right hand snaked down towards her clit. When he rubbed the sensitive bud, she just lost it already. Her vaginal walls clamped tightly around his prick and the two climaxed together. When they finally calmed down and regained their senses from their respective orgasmic highs, the two lovers fell down together on the bed, exhausted from their nice love making session.

 **[Lemon Ends]**

* * *

The two lovers stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Once they regained their normal breathing, Milo's mind was cleared of the lust and looked down towards his lover. His eyes widened when he realized that he and Akane did the deed. It seems that the spiked drink was the one responsible for the increase in body heat and also clouding his mind with lustful thoughts. No wonder why the water tasted a bit strange.

He looked to Akane as she was already sound asleep. Shaking his head, he positioned his girlfriend where they can easily take sleep in a comfortable position. Grabbing the blanket, he draped it over their bodies to keep them warm throughout the night.

"Sweet dreams Akane."

With that, he fell asleep drifting into the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N: There you guys go. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
